1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor system for detecting and prioritizing water leaks from the plumbing in buildings, such as, for example, near a water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining and protecting a building or complex is difficult and costly. Some conditions, such as fires, gas leaks, etc. are a danger to the occupants and the structure. Other malfunctions, such as water leaks in roofs, plumbing, etc. are not necessarily dangerous for the occupants, but can nevertheless cause considerable damage. In many cases, an adverse ambient condition such as water leakage, fire, etc. is not detected in the early stages when the damage and/or danger is relatively small. Sensors can be used to detect such adverse ambient conditions, but sensors present their own set of problems. For example, adding sensors, such as, for example, smoke detectors, water sensors, and the like in an existing structure can be prohibitively expensive due to the cost of installing wiring between the remote sensors and a centralized monitoring device used to monitor the sensors. Adding wiring to provide power to the sensors further increases the cost. Moreover, with regard to fire sensors, most fire departments will not allow automatic notification of the fire department based on the data from a smoke detector alone. Most fire departments require that a specific temperature rate-of-rise be detected before an automatic fire alarm system can notify the fire department. Unfortunately, detecting fire by temperature rate-of-rise generally means that the fire is not detected until it is too late to prevent major damage.